


Believe in Me, Yurio

by Luowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Family Loss, Loss of Trust, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, ho scritto questa cosa troppo tempo fa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl
Summary: « Perchè non stai ridendo di me? »  chiesi insicuro stringendo più forte la felpa ormai calda e bagnata di lacrime amare.« Te l'ho già detto... »  avvicinò lentamente la mano,come si fa con i gatti per avvicinarli, alla mia guancia per poi mostrare il mio viso arrossato dalle lacrime,gli occhi bagnati dal dolore e le labbra morse dai ripensamenti « ogni soldato ha dei motivi per cui piangere,e delle persone con cui può piangere,e mostrare,poggiando le armi,i forti occhi bagnati dalle lacrime di un guerriero che non si arrende mai. »[Scritta Maggio/2018]
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Believe in Me, Yurio

Infilavo la solita e monotona felpa sopra il costume per l'esibizione senza emozioni,non volevo pensare a nulla.

Il Mondo mi era crollato in pochi istanti addosso e non avevo neanche potuto reagire alla lenta corrosione del mio perfetto posto,e non mi stavo neanche accorgendo che stavo crollando con lui.

Guardavo ancor più annoiato del solito fuori dal finestrino dell'auto di Yakov,potevo udire accanto a me Victor e Yuuri parlare di qualcosa,ma in quel momento non m'importava di nulla.

Non avevo neanche le forze per prendere in giro il giapponese,o prendermela per qualche ragione futile con il russo.

Tutto stava diventando incredibilmente monotono e frustante,stavo lentamente perdendo tutte le piccole ancore che mi tenevano saldato a questo mondo per evitare di affogare,però avevo ormai perso la nave che mi permetteva di navigare.

Non mi ero mai sentito particolarmente depresso,di solito respingevo tutto con una sana voglia di distruggere tutto e tutti ma in questo momento proprio non ne sentivo neanche più il bisogno.

Eravamo vicino alla costa di qualche mare nel mondo,poco m'importava,sapevo solo che presto sarei stato sul ghiaccio per una qualunque esibizione di poco conto per "tenermi allenato" o almeno questo era ciò che diceva quel troppo biondo di un russo.

I raggi candidi del sole che battevano dolcemente sulle onde del calmo mare avevano davvero un cattivo effetto su di me,era un'immagine troppo memoriale per i miei smeraldi occhi.

Per gli occhi che avevano più volte dimostrato che fossi un soldato era troppo quell'immagine,ma ero un soldato non mi potevo certo permettere cose come piangere,non era certo la risposta che potevo dare al mondo che mi stava lentamente crollando intorno lasciando la mia figura inerme malamente in piedi,no?

Girai velocemente lo sguardo lasciando sparire così com'era comparsa nella mia mente la crudele figura di un gross'uomo che sorreggeva in alto un nanerottolo biondo che al contempo sorrideva allegramente alla vista del freddo mare del Moscow.

Infilai velocemente e quasi goffamente la mano nella tasca della felpa per recuperare il cellulare,per poi rimetterlo al suo posto senza neanche tirarlo fuori,non volevo effettivamente avere un nessun tipo di contatto con qualunque persona fuori dalla mia piccola bolla, nonostante sapessi quanto fosse difficile entrarci ora che anche la prima che ci era riuscita era persa. Per sempre.

Sentii gli occhi appesantirsi,era forse troppo per me? Sarebbe davvero stata quella la mia sconfitta?

Lasciai la mia anima e il mio corpo a Morfeo cadendo in un instabile sonno pieno di domande,incertezze e tristezza repressa dal mio esser "forte".

-

Aprii leggermente gli occhi quando mi accorsi che forse era il momento di svegliarsi e di non star lì,a perder tempo,a rimuginare su me stesso.

Mi rimisi lentamente composto sul sedile per poi ispezionare la situazione intorno a me.

Victor si era assopito sulla spalla di quel Katsudon che si era a sua volta appoggiato malamente sullo schienale del sedile,mano nella mano,entrambi sembravano star dormendo da ormai un bel pò.

Da quando io e questi due abbiamo iniziato a vivere insieme credo non sia cambiato molto per me,tranne sulla pista di pattinaggio,dove a parer mio passavan fin troppo tempo a parlare tra di loro.

Dò uno sguardo veloce a Yakov e Lilia che,fortunatamente,uno sta guidando inflessibile e l'altra sta giocherellando con una rivista,senza apparentemente scambiarsi nessun tipo di contatto.

Lasciai cadere il mio sguardo stanco fuori da quel finestrino per la seconda volta,lasciando che i miei occhi inquadrassero la vicina pista di pattinaggio dove probabilmente io e altri pochi pattinatori erava stati invitati a pattinare,non in una competizione per giunta.

« Questa sarà una prova importante per Yuri » sentii dire silenziosamente Lilia come se stesse parlando a se stessa.

Non mi mossi di un millimetro,come se avessi all'improvviso perso la forza di ribattere le parole della donna.

« Non dargli fretta e non dirgli nulla,potrebbe accadere di tutto,e non vogliamo che accada nulla giusto? »

Suonarono fredde e lontane anche le parole del mio Coach,chiusi lentamente gli occhi stremati come a voler cancellare in un attimo tutto.

Se solo potessi farlo,poter cancellare tutto e ricreare le cose a mio piacimento,come se la realtà non esistesse.

Sentii il mio corpo muoversi in avanti a causa della frenata,che fu l'unica cosa capace in quell'istante di riportarmi alla realtà,insieme alla medesima i corpi assopiti dei ragazzi si stavano rialzando e si stavano dirigendo fuori dalla macchina seguiti,infine,dai due "Coach" davanti.

Io rimasi fermo,a guardare il nulla,senza alcun rumore o battito che mi ricordasse che io fossi in vita.

Raccolsi in un lampo le ultime energie che trovai in me e uscii dalla macchina da uno dei lati,per poi raggiungere coloro che già si stavano avvicinando all'entrata dell'edificio.

Non guardai precisamente nessuno,non ne trovavo o avevo il motivo,non avevo neanche altrettanto voglia di pattinare durante l'allenamento.

Solcai la porta dell'edificio non riuscendo a identificare volti o oggetti intorno a me in modo preciso,dissi qualcosa che non ricordo precisamente,con la voce più forte che riuscissi a fare per liquidare il gruppo e andare a rilassarmi in un qualche posto.

Lasciai cadere me stesso su una delle sedie in una delle sale adiacenti alla pista di pattinaggio.

Sentivo la testa pesante,ed insieme ad essa anche la voglia improvvisa di scappare si faceva più presente.

Come avrei pattinato senza la sicurezza che avessi qualcuno da abbracciare quando finalmente avrei avuto la medaglia d'oro tra le mani?

Credevo non fosse un problema,e neanche adesso lo stavo considerando un problema,ero comunque Yuri Plisetsky non avevo questo tipo di problemi.

Io Non Mi Sentivo Incredibilmente Solo e Abbandonato.

« Come pattinerà?» « Povero Ragazzo! » « Suo nonno gli era sempre vicino vero?» « Come vorrei abbracciarlo!» « Chissà come starà... » « Come reagirà la fata della Russia alla perdita di un parente? »

Riuscivo a sentire come nella mia testa le voci dei giornalisti che a pochi centimetri di distanza sparlavano tra di loro sulla mia esibizione.

Già,io ero la fata della Russia,dovevo far valere quel nome,era stato difficile crearsi una nomitiva,che la trovassi adatta o meno a me non importava.

Era questo che intendevate Lilia,Yakov? 

Poggiai goffamente la testa tra le mani,possibile pesasse più del solito...? 

Cos'era quella sensazione? Anche il respiro se ne era andato completamente a puttane nonostante cercassi di non farlo notare,anche in modo abbastanza decente,alle persone intorno a me. Era maledettamente strana ed insopportabile quella sensazione.

Sentii all'improvviso una presa sul mio braccio destro,che mi costrinse verso la natura della forza,tirandomi incessantemente.

Non alzai lo sguardo,non ne sapevo precisamente il perchè,era in un qualche modo rassicurante.

Solo quando la presa si allentò fino ad andarsene mi guardai intorno,era una stanza,vuota,ero lì grazie alla figura che sembrava incredibilmente imponente e rassicurante per qualche motivo nella precisa situazione.

« Otabek... »

La mano del moro si avvicinò lentamente a me e spostò di lato il ciuffo biondo,ora riuscivo a vedere ancor più perfettamente i suoi occhi mori guardarmi sicuri,sentivo inspiegabilmente una sensazione "calda" dentro me solo a guardarli.

« Hey... » la sua voce accompagnava la mano che scese lentamente fino alla mia guancia,anche quella cosa era incredibilmente rilassante,ma allo stesso tempo incredibilmente crudele. 

Avevo perso ogni speranza in questo mondo e stavo decisamente abituandomi al fatto che non avrei mai più avuto una minima gioia in questo posto,che forse lasciarlo non sarebbe stata una poi così cattiva idea,senza mio Nonno che mi applaudisse con il suo goffo sorriso,che mi preparasse i suoi caldissimi piroshki e al quale potevo correre incontro senza preoccuparmi di dimostrarmi forte.

Ma poi ti presenti tu,Otabek,a legarmi a questo malefico ed insopportabile mondo meglio di come lo fa lo stesso pattinaggio.

Sei molto crudele.

Sentii le sue dita accarezzarmi la guancia,leggermente arrossata,mentre quei pensieri e quelle immagini si facevano sempre più presenti,fino ad azzerarli come un lampo quando si avvicinò pericolosamente a me, così fragile al momento.

« Smettila di mostrare il finto te,lo trovo davvero insopportabile,perchè non dimostri le tue emozioni da soldato che,date le perdite in battaglia,non ha paura di piangere? » 

Una lacrima salata tradì il patto con il mio guscio forte accordando automaticamente un caloroso e più confortevole patto con ciò che sembrava l'unica ancora in quel mare tempestoso,lasciando fuoriuscire ciò che avevo avuto dentro per forse troppo tempo.

Ne susseguirono molte altre,che sottolinearono solo come quel guscio che tanto amavo mostrare non era me,accadeva insolitamente spesso.

Ma questa volta una sostanziale differenza rendeva il me all'interno più calmo,le tanto salate lacrime cadevano fino ad assopirsi dolcemente tra le braccia possenti e rassicuranti del moro.

Potevo udire il battito del suo cuore mentre le mie crudeli lacrime continuavano a bagnare la su felpa,era incredibilmente diverso a quando,da solo,le mie lacrime cadevano a terra senza spegnersi,ricordando che io dovessi essere forte,e che,infondo sarei stato sempre solo.

Era fottutamente diverso.

« B-Beka » dissi quasi balbettando e lasciando che le parole si fondessero con il più udibile battito del cuore dell'unico con me.

Lo sentii annuire con la testa appoggiata sulla mia,era molto più alto di me,mi sentivo stranamente protetto tra le sue braccia,come se lui ora fosse quel guscio forte.

« Perchè non stai ridendo di me? » chiesi insicuro stringendo più forte la felpa ormai calda e bagnata di lacrime amare.

« Te l'ho già detto... » avvicinò lentamente la mano,come si fa con i gatti per avvicinarli, alla mia guancia per poi mostrare il mio viso arrossato dalle lacrime,gli occhi bagnati dal dolore e le labbra morse dai ripensamenti « ogni soldato ha dei motivi per cui piangere,e delle persone con cui può piangere,e mostrare,poggiando le armi,i forti occhi bagnati dalle lacrime di un guerriero che non si arrende mai. » 

Mi ributtai imbarazzato nel suo petto affondando la testa nella sua felpa e inalando il particolare profumo.

Anche le lacrime versate fino ad ora si stavano asciugando,rimanendo un triste ricordo lasciando spazio ad una strana e mai provata serenità.

« Beka? » 

« Mh? » 

« Grazie per essere quella persona,che ancora mi considera un guerriero... » 

Mi accarezzò leggermente la testa mentre continuavo a rimanere in quella comoda posizione.

« Grazie per essere quella persona,che riesce a calmare il vero me ed andare d'accordo con la mia alquanto detestabile personalità...»

Potevo sentire il battito del suo cuore al tempo con il mio,lento e calmo.

« Grazie per essere quella persona,che ancora mi abbraccia dopo una vittoria e che sarà sempre lì per farmelo fare,per farmi tornare bambino ancora un pò... » 

Sentii la sua testa muoversi lentamente ad affermare un silenzioso commento positivo a quelle affermazioni,mi faceva stare bene.

« Grazie per essere quella persona,che mi fa sentire davvero fata senza pensarlo come un insulto alla mia forte persona... » 

Come a sigillare quelle candide parole silenziose e udibili solo a lui mi lasciò un piccolo ed innocente bacio sulla testa.

« Continuerai a essere lì vero? » 

Dissi allontanandomi leggermente dal suo petto,ma riuscendo comunque ad udire il suo battito,per guardarlo dritto negli occhi,come a cercare l'unica cosa che in quel momento mi serviva,una sicura e infrangibile promessa.

« Believe in Me,Yuri »


End file.
